1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to mechanical guns and projectors, specifically to disc launchers.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
Prior to the contemporary popular appeal of new cardboard milk caps as well as antique milk caps as collectible items there has been little or no occasion for the creation of a launcher for small cardboard discs. Relatively inexpensive, milk caps now generate considerable interest among children as well as businesses that see milk caps with their logos as promotional material. No. U.S. patents have been issued for launchers designed to utilize small cardboard discs, though inventors have created devices to launch the popular "Frisbee" type of flying disc.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,232,226 to Glickson Aug. 3, 1993; 5,181,500 to Chamberland Jan. 26, 1993; 4,984,556 to Glass Jan. 15, 1991 and 4,730,595 Mar. 15, 1988 also to Glass; 4,872,688 to Galvin Oct. 10, 1989; 4,347,828 to Bridgeman Sep. 7, 1982; and 4,157,828 to Cosmopulos Jun. 12, 1979 are all such flying disc launchers. U.S. Pat. No. 4,974,574 to Cutlip Dec. 4, 1990 is a multiple launcher for the popular plastic flying disc.
The launchers of Glickson, Chamberland, Galvin, and Cosmopulos are described as disc catchers as well and the Cosmopulos device is large and requires two hands to hold.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,493,245 to Hansen Jan. 3, 1950 and 2,481,522 to Livermon Feb. 28, 1945 as well as the afore mentioned Bridgeman, Glickson, and Glass launchers are complex devices with multiple functioning parts such as pivots, arms, clamps, hinges, and/or multiple handles.
Galvin, Glass, and Cutlip also describe their devices as being in some way flexible or having flexible members.